herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zhu Ran
Zhu Ran is a supporting character in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is a military general for the Kingdom of Wu. Praised for his skills as a general, he took part in many important military campaigns including the Battle of Yiling and the defense of Jiangling. Zhu Ran also played a part in the capture of the mighty Shu general Guan Yu. Before his death, he was given full command of the armies of Wu. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Bio Zhu Ran as a young man to the post of administrator, which he fulfilled, he obtained the rank of colonel and was promoted again, director of Linchuan, west of Danyang, and at the head of five counties. Its main mission was to maintain order in the province and eventually deal with the unrest generated by the hill people of eastern Poyang. In this task, 2000 soldiers were attributed to him. Cao Cao, launched an attack against the south, Sun Quan again promotes Zhu Ran, who becomes lieutenant general at the head of the defense of two military camps. Later, he plays an important role in the capture of Guan Yu. Indeed, during the conquest of the Jing Province by Lu Meng, he is sent on a detachment with General Pan Zhang in support with the forces of Cao Cao, to block possible retreat and return of Guan Yu in Jing Province. The latter is overrun by Lu Meng and Lu Xun, meanwhile. Highly praised for his merits by Lu Meng, he was for this success promoted general and when Lu Meng died, the latter had recommended Zhu Ran to the position of commander he held in defense of Jiang Ling in the commandery of Nan. The conquest of Jing Province and the death of Guan Yu prompted Liu Bei, who became Emperor of Shu Han, to declare war on Sun Quan. The Shu troops progressed rapidly in front of Wu's retreating troops. Lu Xun petitioned by Sun Quan as a major army commander adopts a purely defensive tactic. Liu Bei's troops spend the entire spring and summer stationed. Suffering from heat and a slow supply line due to remoteness, Liu Bei repositions his encampments near the Yangtze River. Lu Xun, having calculated and waiting for this moment, takes action and destroys these encampments, notably using fire with a war fleet in support commanded by Zhu Ran. Promoted Marquis of Yong'An, the latter is recalled by Sun Quan for the defense of Jiangling, threatened by Cao Pi, son of Cao Cao. The latter in fact taking advantage of Liu Bei's open war against Sun Quan and the fact that the latter, his declared vassal did not send his son Sun Deng as a hostage, uses the opportunity to conquer the South. Zhu Ran participates in the defense of naval and land commandery in Jiangling. Besieged by the troops of Cao Wei, this one shows no fright and holds the line of defense. Zhu Ran kills Yao Tai, one of his subordinate officers who wanted to join the Wei's troops. Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Good Category:Stalkers Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Envious Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Normal Badass Category:Pacifists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Inept Category:Casanova Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Self Hating Category:Independent